The Confusion of Ones Gender
by Escape-reality23
Summary: This is just some crack my mind came up with.


At first Nagato though it was some type of twisted test that Madara was giving him to see of he was still worthy of being the leader of the Akatsuki or a joke that came from Madara's sick sense of humor. Actually Pein prayed that this was coming from Madara's twisted mind because it would at least make some sense.  
It was really simple how easily Nagato had come across the subject. He was walking through the hall, most of the Akatsuki members were gone for the week not including himself, Madara otherwise known as Tobi, Deidara and Konan so he thought there was no harm in taking a stroll in the Akatsuki base when he came across Madara's room. Annoyed grunts could be heard from the other end of the room and Nagato became filled with curiosity opened the door. It took an entire one minute for Nagato to understand that the person in front of him was Madara, two minutes for him to understand that Madara was wrapping his breast ,three to scream like a girl, four to slam the door and walk into a wall and an hour to regain conciseness.  
The next day Tobi was Tobi, the annoying hyperactive idiot, and Pein was Pein, not the person who had run into a wall after finding out that the person he worked for was actually a female.  
In truth it took a week for the fact to sink in that Madara was female and that Nagato was screwed beyond belief. No one really asked why their leader fainted right in the middle of dinner and Nagato was grateful for that.  
For the Next few days Nagato kept denying the fact that Madara was something other than a male and when speaking about Tobi had to stop himself from saying 'she' or 'her' many times until he got sick of and stopped talking about Tobi altogether. Konan seemed to notice how he was acting towards Madara and cornered him about this. " What the hell is wrong with you?" she had asked after cornering Nagato in between his desk that was still filled with papers and the file cabinet located next to it.  
Nagato, in an attempt to keep his cool 'leader' feeling, answered with a simple. "Nothing." which by the look on Konan's face she did not believe.  
Konan drew in closer to him. "Nagato-" she was about to say but was cut off by loud screaming down the hall.  
His door flew opened and he felt something come in between him and Konan. "Tobi you little fucker!" Hidan's voice roared over all the chaos.  
"I'm sorry Hidan-san." he-she-he-what ever the hell _it _was wined clutching on to Nagto's leg as _it_ used Konan as some type of human shield.  
The next second is taken over with Hiden barging into Nagatos office while swearing at Tobi and Konan attempting to make Hidan calm down. Tobi was clinging to his leg and Nagato was feeling like he was going to faint again which, right after Hidan left, he did.  
Three days later Nagto finally got the balls to confront Madara about this little problem. Nagto knocked on the door and when the voice of Tobi sang 'come in' he entered. Of course he didn't expect to see Madara changing, her bandages covering what little decency she had left. Nagto, on instinct, slammed the door shut in hope that the little to no light would hide his nosebleed. "Yes." Madara growled, her voice was deep and demanding holding no feminine aspect to it.  
"Madara-sama…I um wish to discuss…um this." He said.  
Madara stopped changing only to turn to Nagato, her chest fully wrapped now and pants clinging to her waist. Her hands flew on her hips as a scowl made it's way to her face which, to Nagato, looked more like a pout. "There is nothing to discuss." She growled.  
"Yes there is." Nagato growled back.  
He had only realized his mistake when Madara was crushing his neck in her hand. "You do not give me orders." She hissed. "You listen to my orders not the other way around."  
With those words she released the death grip on Nagato and continued to put many layers of clothing on her body. Nagato watched, he knew that he had to wait to be dismissed. "Now since you're here we are to discuss the capture of the demons. You are to send out Sasori and Deidara after the one tail when they come back from their mission at the wave. Give them a day in a half to prepare everything than send them out." She started to mumble to herself about every possible aspect that could happen during the mission even saying that of one of the member died she would take their place as Tobi.  
She added another shirt to her body before wrapping the dark blue scarf around her neck. "Understand." Madara said, of course it didn't matter weather Nagato understood or not as long as he did what he was told. "any questions."  
"Just one." Nagato replied. "Why do you hide the fact you are female?"  
In the deepest corner of his mind inner Nagato was congratulating himself for getting enough balls to finally ask while the other part of him that was filled with more commonsense cursed wildly.  
For the first time Madara stared at him with a confused look. "I'm female?"


End file.
